1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and in particular to a control system for electrical energy which is supplied to a load.
The present invention will hereafter be particularly described with reference to domestic appliances such as frypans and the like, although it will be appreciated that it is not thereby limited to such applications. The control system may be readily adapted to other electrical appliances including saucepans, kettles, jugs, toasters and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently available controls for electrical appliances, particularly heating appliances, have a disadvantage in that they do not provide adequate control at relatively low temperature settings. A disadvantage of such control systems when used in conjunction with a frypan or saucepan, for example, is that the appliance cannot be set to simmer as it alternatively boils or stops boiling.